User talk:PuppyOnTheRadio
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:PuppyOnTheRadio page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kaitoupirate (talk) 09:25, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, and welcome to the Wiki Thank you for all of your contributions so far! They are greatly appreciated. Keep up the good work! :) I saw that you edited the FloorLayout template in order to fill my request. It works but there's a few things that I would like adjusted, and I was wondering if you might be able to do so? If you are busy, don't worry, I will ask someone else (or even better, learn template coding myself, hahaha). The new paragraph would probably be better just under the bullet list of stock items (in the main description), rather than under the stock table (since that's its own little section). There should also be a space in between the two sentences, for punctuation purposes. That's the only two things I spotted, but since I don't know how to edit the template properly, any help would be great! :) See you around, Kaitoupirate (talk) 23:23, April 8, 2014 (UTC) About MediaWiki:Common.css, etc. Hi there! I'm sorry I didn't respond back sooner. I haven't been on the Tiny Tower Wiki for a while (offline life makes you busy!). I think I'll organize my answers (and new questions) for you in a bullet list for easier reading. :) *You gave me some lines to add to the MediaWiki:Common.css page. Do I just paste these in or do I add something else with them? I'm not familiar with CSS so I just want to make sure I do it correctly. *Maybe the "required number of floors" just limits what floors are available when the player chooses a random floor? This is an interesting development. I think I might try looking into this with a new game on a different device, too. *The infobox template sounds interesting! It sounds like you have some ideas for it, so maybe you could throw together a little example of what you had in mind. See ya, Kaitoupirate (talk) 23:36, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey! The new contnet has been released! More floors, more customs, diferent vips and a rebuild option! But the reason i'm here is that we need your help to change the http://tinytower.wikia.com/wiki/Template:FloorLayout cause all the system is different, the math above lvls is not the same in every floor, how can we change the >1 lvls? Martineet (talk) 15:37, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :By rewriting the code. :) :Less frivolous response - hard to explain what needs to change without knowing what needs to be changed. I noticed you made a minor change the other day. What is it that needs to be done? :And thanks for the heads up on new content. I might have to start over again. Pocket trains Hello! I recently adopted Pocket Trains Wiki another successful Nimblebit game which I'm sure you've played. I was going to talk to the admin of this wiki but since they were rather inactivity, I decided to speak to you. Now I've come here to ask for promotion of my wiki. We have about 3 main editors including me on the PTW we could really use some help. All it has to be is a notice on the main page of this wiki directing people to the pocket trains wiki. In return I will promote this wiki on the PTW and give you some Pocket Trains parts. I understand at the current time that you are not Admin of this wiki, I did, however, notice your application for adoption and if all goes well we could be partner wikis in future. Looking forward to the opportunities, -Editor Fancyeditor (talk) 06:49, February 4, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Who did your wordmark? I love it and was wondering if PTW could hire him/her for free of course. Thanks! I moved the page Gold farms to Coin farms cause it is what is really was, now has the correct content Hey there, would you mind visiting me with the travel agent please? That would be awesome! 70892 is my code. Thanks :Did it as soon as you added your friend code. 05:41, March 10, 2018 (UTC)